Coffee and smile
by Owl9
Summary: No siempre las cosas son fáciles,a veces nada es lo que parece.. Eso es lo que aprenderá Tk en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon no me pertenece (Aun jajaja),solo hago esto por diversión y un sueño frustrado de que Tk y Kari queden juntos. Buena lectura amors.**

One  
  
El cielo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad,cada esquina se llenaba de luces,autos y personas marchando como zombis a destinos desconocidos para algunos. Un joven rubio de mas o menos 25 años sumaba uno mas a la acera,era sexy,de linda sonrisa,dulces ojos celestes y un cabello tan dorado como el sol. Muchos empujaban agobiados por la movida de esa noche,era viernes y como en todo inicio de fin de semana las personas se apresuban a llegar a casa,reunirse con amigos o simplemente a caminar hasta encontrar un final.

-Joven,ayudame con una moneda.-Le suplicaba un vago en la esquina de un callejón,obviamente estaba borracho y si le daba dinero lo gastaría en mas alcohol.

Continuo caminando,parecía no prestar atención a su alrededor,pero realmente no tenia otros planes. Miro al cielo,ninguna estrella,miro a su derecha y algo le atrajo.

-Coffee and Smile.. Creo que tengo hambre.-Susurro observando con detalle el luminoso y gran cartel,tal vez le llamarían loco por estar parado en medio de la acera,eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

¿Para que preocuparse por lo que simplemente especulan los demás?.

-Buenas noches señor,¿que desea ordenar?.-El rubio meditaba que pedir con la carta del menú en su rostro.

-Traeme unas tostadas francesas y para beber Coca-Cola.-Al terminar de pedir bajo el menú y.. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso era un ángel lo que veía en ese momento?.

-Enseguida señor,con su permiso.-La hermosa joven se inclino para retirarse a hacer el pedido. El rubio persiguió con su mirada cada movimiento de ella,hasta que entro a la cocina.

Una de las bombillas estaba floja y titilaba constantemente. 7:03pm. Desde hace 15 minutos estaba allí y no paraba de echar un ojo a la puerta de la cocina,solo para ver si cierta castaña salía. Al fin.

-Disculpe la demora,aquí están sus tostadas francesas.-La joven arregló el plato con las tostadas en la mesa y colocó la Coca-Cola a un lado. Una mano le detuvo mientras retiraba el florero.

-Dejalas,por favor. La mejor compañía para una cena suelen ser las flores.. O una bella dama;pero creo que en mi caso esta noche solo puedo tener flores.-Sus ojos celestes se clavarón en los de la chica,esta le miro con seriedad e inmediatamente retiro su mano.

-Si usted lo dice debe ser así,ahora con su permiso me retiro. Que tenga un buen provecho.-Rápidamente se volvió a perder de la vista del rubio.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas,esa piel era tan suave y fresca como el viento en verano. Quería probar sus labios y cada parte de su cuerpo,definitivamente era una chica sexy.

7:32pm.

-¡La cuenta,por favor!.-Al parecer pensó mas de lo que comió;el lugar estaba casi vacío así que no era difícil divisar su mano y su llamado. Realmente solo quería que la joven se acercara a él para atacar y hacerla caer,como a todas. Bingo.

-Con su permiso.-Estaba calmada mientras recogía los platos,el pensó que al menos se pondría un poco nerviosa por el encuentro anterior-Aquí tiene la cuenta señor.-Entregó lo nombrado a las manos del chico,este saco su billetera mientras ella terminaba de limpiar la mesa.

-Me encantaron las tostadas,pero no mas que su servicio señorita.-El rubio le mostraba una de sus sonrisas mas relajadas y encantadoras.

-Me alegra señor,que tenga buenas noches.-Dio una media sonrisa rápida recibiendo el dinero que él le entregaba. Se volteo y el chico noto algo sobresaliente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Disculpa.-Le llamó con un toque curioso.

-¿Sí,desea algo más?.-Volvió a girarse para mirarlo;su cabello corto se movió al mismo son de su cuerpo,un magnífico espectáculo.

-¿Te gusta pintar?.-La pregunta pareció extrañar a la joven,así que él tuvo que agregar-Es solo que no pude evitar mirar el pequeño libro de arte contemporáneo que llevas,entonces llegue a la conclusión de que pintas.-Culminó con una tranquila y tierna sonrisa,a lo que ella analizaba su respuesta.

-Es fácil pensar eso,pero la mayoría de las veces no somos lo que parecemos. Ahora sí,con su permiso me tengo que retirar.-Se fue,dejo al rubio con la boca abierta y se fue perdiéndose en la cocina de nuevo. Que interesante.

Entro a su casa,miro el gran reloj de la entrada 9:55pm. Al parecer había caminado por un buen rato luego de cenar;pasó por un bar,pero solo se detuvo a meditar en la entrada,luego se fue. Y allí estaba,sentado a la orilla de la cama y pensando,tenia los zapatos colgando de sus dedos y su camisa probablemente había quedado en la cocina luego de que bajo por agua.

-Que extraño fue eso,Tk ¿que te pasó?.-Se decía a si mismo,había fallado en su cacería sin al menos haber conseguido el nombre de la chica.

Miro el reloj digital de su mesita nocturna,10:20pm.

-Creo que tengo una pequeña obsesión con la hora.-Tk alboroto su cabello dejando caer los zapatos,desabrochó el pantalón y lo quito quedando solo con su boxer. Se lanzo en la cama para,por fin,culminar su día.

**Se que ya tengo una historia en curso,pero se me ocurrió ésta (gracias a canciones de Owl city y Lily Allen) y no podía desaprovechar la idea;espero que les suene mas interesante que la anterior,tal vez lo sea. Si Dios y mis ganas de escribir quieren podré subir otro capítulo pronto o tal vez el otro fin de semana. Si les gusta dejenme reviews.**

Gracias por leer amors,até logo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen :( se que debí actualizar ayer,pero estaba en un evento y llegue muy tarde jajajaj. Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia,espero les guste. Esta noche empezaré a escribir el segundo capítulo de 109,esa historia me inspira mas,es que es muy buena xd. Ya basta de bla bla y les dejó leer el cap, buena lectura mis amores 3**

Two  
  
Despertó repentinamente,sudor caía de su frente y sentía el corazón latirle a millón. Una pesadilla.

Se levanto revolviendo su corto cabello rubio,al llegar al baño se detuvo frente al espejo mirándose detenidamente. Sonreía,pero no estaba feliz. Siempre tenía a una mujer en su cama,pero realmente dormía solo.

-Tengo que quitarme esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza,mi vida es perfecta. Hago todo lo que quiero sin que nadie me reclame,puedo llegar a la hora que quiera sin que nadie me.. Espere.-Miraba el espejo e intentaba convencerse de que la soledad era su mejor amiga. Pero con cada palabra su seriedad aumentaba

Término el desayuno y encendió la tv. Las noticias de siempre se reflejaban alli: Muertes,asaltos,guerras.. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un mundo en donde el amor se esta perdiendo?.

Se escucho un toque constante en la puerta.

-¿Qué.. .-No pudo terminar de hablar porque una chica de cabellera rubia se lanzó sobre el besandolo con desespero.

-Hola guapo.-Le daba besos cortos y seguidos,mientras poco a poco fue llevándolo a la habitación hasta tumbarlo en la cama.

-Catherine,explicame.-Su mirada se torno seria mientras la chica se quitaba la camisa.

-Joe tuvo una emergencia y me volvió a dejar sola mientras estábamos.. Takeru,tu eres el único que me hace sentir cosas increíbles,pensé en venir anoche cuando Joe se fue,pero imagine que estarías molesto aun.-Ya la rubia no tenia pantalón y estaba sobre Tk besandolo e intentando quitarle el boxer.

-No.. Cath.. NO.-Logro sacarcela de encima levantándose automáticamente de la cama-Tenías razón,todo sera mejor si dejamos de vernos. Tu estas casada y yo tengo una mujer diferente en mi cama cada día.-La seriedad de cada palabra impacto a Catherine,pero no la haría rendirse tan fácil.

-No digas eso Tk,no tengo razón,lo que dije ayer fue porque pensé que mi matrimonio con Joe mejoraría.. Pero eso no pasó. Yo estoy muy clara de tu forma de vivir y nunca te he pedido exclusividad,porque al final yo también soy una mas,solo quiero pasión en mi vida.. Y tu eres perfecto en eso.-Se levanto de la cama y lo abrazó,fue un abrazo lleno de necesidad. Ella necesitaba un hombre a su lado.

-Lo siento Catherine. Tendré que pensarlo,pero no te prometo nada.-Le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Comenzó a recoger la ropa de la chica y se la entregó.

-Gracias.. Solo espero un sí de tus labios,nos vemos pronto Tk.-Un beso calló en los labios del rubio,ella empezó a vestirse y en menos de 5 minutos ya se había ido.

El resto de la tarde del chico pasó rápido,estuvo todo ese tiempo viendo la tv en ropa interior ¡Bendita sea la soltería! ,a veces. Al notar que eran las 6:00pm,decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a ducharse,en 20 minutos estaba listo para salir.

-Buenas noches,¿que desea ordenar?.-Una chica de anteojos atendía al rubio. Internamente deseo no haber ido de nuevo a ese lugar,pero realmente quería verla.

-Yo creo que mejor.. .-Allí estaba,llevaba bandejas de ordenes con rapidez hacia unas mesas cercanas a él,seguía tan hermosa como la noche anterior.

-¿Señor?.-Su atendió volvió hacia la chica que tenia al frente.

-Dis.. Disculpame,quiero unas tostadas francesas acompañadas de Coca-Cola,¿le puedes dar la orden a la castaña de allá para que me lo traiga?.-Vio como su mesera favorita se metía nuevamente a la cocina,cada paso que daba era perfecto.

-Perdoneme,pero tenemos prohibido hacer esa clase de cosas en el trabajo; tanto por seguridad como por respeto a los demás clientes.-La joven pelimorado le hablo con seriedad,pero esto no iba a detener al rubio de ir por su presa.

-Tranquila,no soy un asesino ni tampoco vengo a molestarla en su trabajo. Solo quiero tener la dicha de que me mire un segundo,aunque sea por obligación.-Intento convencerla con sus ojitos de inocente,realmente parecía un dulce niño.

-Veré que puedo hacer para convencerla.-Jadeo un poco al principio,luego noto que no era un mal chico y se dispuso a ayudarle.

-Gracias.-Su sonrisa apareció de inmediato,ella se retiro rápidamente. Dijo que la tendría en su cama y así seria.

Luego de un rato la castaña salio por la puerta de la cocina,tras ella caminaba la chica de anteojos,esta ultima se acerco al rubio y le dejo su orden.

-¿Que sucedió?.-Tk estaba sorprendido,pero jamás se rendiría tan fácil. No sabia por qué,pero quería conocer a esa chica.

-Ella dijo que por favor la dejara en paz,que de verdad no quiere conocerlo. Lo siento,hice lo que pude.-Con un tono de tristeza le contó al chico,ella había notado las miradas tan tiernas de el hacia ella y le pareció una bella historia de amor.

-Comprendo.. Espera.-Un bombillo se encendió sobre su cabeza,tomó una servilleta y pidiéndole un bolígrafo a la pelimorada empezó a escribir algo- Entregaselo,por favor.

La chica asintió y se volteo perdiéndose en la cocina.

Los minutos pasaron y el rubio termino de comer,pidió la cuenta y al poco tiempo apareció su mesera del día con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tiene su cuenta.. Y algo mas.-Lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de Tk se iluminaron,pero la joven agrego-Dijo que lo leyera al llegar a su casa.

El rubio sonrió,pago y se fue del lugar,no sin antes echarle un ojo a la puerta de la cocina. Suspiró.

-¡Tk! Me extraño tu ausencia de ayer.-El viejo cantinero le saco de su mundo con una sonrisa.

-Para todo hay una primera vez Sam.-Se sentó en la barra frente a su amigo,la movida de esa noche era igual que cada sábado: habían muchas personas,una noche descabellada.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?.-Tk asintió y con rapidez el hombre le sirvió un poco de whisky.

-Perfecto,como siempre Sam. ¿Chicas lindas esta noche?.-Luego de darle un trago a su bebida,se volteo a mirar un grupo de chicas que estaba al otro lado del bar.

-Las mas bonitas que he visto hoy son esas capitán.-Una sonrisa nació en los labios de Tk,Sam le imitó con cierta complicidad y gracia;ese rubio siempre conseguía a la mujer que deseaba sin dificultad ¿o casi siempre?.

El bar estaba repleto de personas,algunos bailaban,otros bebían y los demás se besaban en los baños y sitios oscuros del lugar.

-Disculpen,estoy buscando una linda chica que me enseñe a bailar;me apena un poco pedirlo así,pero no tengo otra opción.-Mostró su sonrisa mas encantadora e inmediatamente las tres jovenes frente a el cayeron a sus pies.

-Yo podría enseñarte con mucho gusto.-Una morena,delgada y esbelta se levantó acercándose a él.

-Seria un placer para mi.-La tomo de la mano y se fueron de inmediato a la pista.

Estuvieron un buen rato coqueteando y bailando. Él le susurraba cosas,ella sonreía mientras le bailaba más sensual. Hasta que la chica no pudo mas contra esas palabras tan suaves,se abrazó a su cuello para susurrarle algo también.

-¿A dónde podemos ir?.. Solos.

-Mi departamento esta cerca,si eso quieres.-Bingo de nuevo,era un genio para esto.

-Perfecto.-Separó sus labios del oído del rubio y le dio un beso lleno de pasión. Se sonrieron con complicidad perdiéndose en la pista.

-Una más para tu cama capitán.-El viejo Sam observó todo,sabia que a esa altura faltaba poco para que ella cayera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpenme amores míos :c estuve dos días de relajación y fiesta jajajaja (tengo 18,¡No me juzgen! xd). Bueno,a lo que voy; traigo ya este cap para ustedes,pero no he terminado aun el de 109 :(,probablemente lo subo. Otra cosa que quería agregar,empezaré el semestre en una semana (llanto infinito) así que solo podré llevar una o dos historias hasta las vacaciones de Diciembre,me ENCANTA 109 así que por cuando empiece clases los fines de semana subiré un cap de esa historia,ésta también me gusta así que si no la subo semanal,la subo cada dos semanas o así (igual no falta mucho para Diciembre y 109 será mi prioridad). Una vida llena de ti quedará pospuesta hasta Diciembre,o quien sabe si "tal vez" suba un cap antes. Bueno,ya no tengo más por decir,solo espero sus reviews.**

Buena lectura amors.

Three

Cuando llegaron a al departamento no faltaba mucho para acabar. Entraron besandose con necesidad y desvitiendose como expertos,bueno,el rubio lo era.

-Es cierto lo que dicen.-Acotó Tk depositandola en la cama.

-¿Qué?.-No lo miraba,solo le besaba con los ojos cerrados,deleitandose del dulce sabor de sus besos.

-Que sabes a chocolate.-La miró y embozó una sonrisa.

-¿Es bueno o malo?.-Agrego con picardía.

-Me encanta el sabor del chocolate,no hay nada mejor.-Le sonrió mientras la despojaba de su ultima prenda. Antes de empezar a besar el cuello de la morena,recordó-Espera un segundo.-Se levantó con cuidado y fue directo a la sala,en donde estaba su pantalón.

Sacó un papel del bolsillo delantero y con tranquilidad lo desdobló. Era la nota que había enviado a la castaña y quería ver su respuesta.

_"Me llamo Takeru,se que no me conoces,pero ayer me atendiste y realmente me dejaste sin palabras. Solo me gustaría verte una vez mas,tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. Así que no dejaré de venir,a ver si tal vez algún dia me puedas pintar algo. Hasta pronto."_

Luego de leer lo que él le escribió,pasó a ver su respuesta.

'_'Hola Takeru,me halaga mucho que pienses eso de mi,aunque me temo que sera imposible todo lo que quieres. Gracias por molestarte,pero es mejor que no continues pretendiendo que saldremos o algo,porque yo no tengo tiempo para eso en este momento. Disculpa si perdiste tu tiempo,Atte: Hikari_."

Al leer lo que la chica le respondió quedó asombrado,ella sí que era un reto y eso le gustaba.

-Hikari,no me rendiré tan fácil.-Se susurró con una media sonrisa de casanova.

-¡Rubio,apresurate! .-Se escucho el llamado de la morena desde la habitación.

Volvió para complacer a su acompañante de esa noche,era todo un seductor y eso lo sabia muy bien.

La noche fue mas que buena,al despertar Tk preparó un buen desayuno y le ofreció a su conquista. En unas horas la chica ya se había ido y el rubio se encontraba de nuevo solo en su departamento. Los minutos pasaban tan lento,como en todo día aburrido.

Se escuchó el teléfono sonar.

-¿Hola?.-Respondió el chico con fastidio.

_-¿Señor Takaishi?._

-Si,soy yo.

_-Soy Ryo de Automotriz Tiger,es para informarle que su auto esta listo,puede venir a buscarlo al taller cuando lo desee.  
_  
-Gracias Ryo,iré en cuanto pueda. Hasta luego.

_-Hasta luego.-La llamada fue cortada._

El rubio miró el reloj. 2:32pm. Sintió un vacío en el estómago,aun no había almorzado. Se levanto del sofá y tomo una camiseta que estaba en la mesa,no tenia ganas de cocinar,así que comería afuera.

Luego de caminar un poco,llegó a su destino,un gran cartel le llamaba la atención igual que la primera vez que lo vio.

-Buenas.. Tardes,¿qué desea ordenar?.-Era un suertudo,hoy ella le atendía. Aunque la chica no parecía estar tan feliz como el rubio.

-Una hamburguesa con papas fritas y refresco,por favor.-Solo le sonrió,aun no era momento de atacar.

-Enseguida señor.-La chica se volteo,entrando nuevamente a la tan conocida cocina.

Tk se veía muy concentrado en su teléfono;revisaba sus fotos,solo había una de él con su madre y otra con su hermano y su cuñada.

-Aquí tiene señor.-Arreglo la mesa,el rubio solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.. Hikari.-La chica se mantuvo seria tras escuchar su nombre,le sonrió con algo de incomodidad y se volteo para irse,pero él le detuvo de un brazo-¿tan molesto soy para ti?.

-Realmente.. Takeru.-Dijo su nombre en voz baja-Estoy trabajando,si me disculpa,me debo retirar a atender otras mesas.

-¿A qué hora sales?,así hablamos un poco o comemos algo,si quieres.-Quería conquistarla,y rendirse no era una opción.

-Lo siento,pero no le conozco y esa información no se la puedo dar.-Estaba dispuesta a irse,pero el aun la tenia del brazo. Estaba rogando demasiado.

-No soy un asesino,tampoco te secuestraré ni te haré daño. Solo quiero hablar contigo porque me pareces increíblemente hermosa.-Él rubio intento parecer un perrito suplicando algo de comer,pero a ella no le importó.

-Disculpe,tengo otras mesas que atender.-Se soltó del agarre del chico con facilidad,parecía que realmente nunca estuvo atrapada-Por cierto,la belleza no lo es todo.-Dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se fue atendiendo otras mesas.

Takeru quedo con una nueva sorpresa plasmada en su rostro,era tan buena para dejarlo impactado.

Terminó de comer,pidió la cuenta y la chica llego nuevamente con una sonrisa,probablemente fingida,eso pensó.

-Gracias,estuvo muy bueno todo.-Entregó el dinero a la joven y se fue rápidamente.

-Hasta.. Pronto.-Lo ultimo prácticamente fue para sí misma,pues,al notar que aparte del dinero él rubio le entrego una nota,su mente se desconcentró.

_"Estaré esperándote en la salida trasera,Hikari. Si no quieres verme más puedes decírmelo y yo te dejaré en paz,pero al menos no con la excusa del trabajo. Hasta,espero pronto."_

Terminó de leer la nota y suspiró pesadamente,ese chico sí que era insistente. Decidió volver a su trabajo,demasiadas distracciones por hoy.

-Ya es tarde,dudo que este por allí.-Miró el reloj. 9:30pm. Ella no pensaba dejar plantado al rubio,luego de una charla insistente de Yolei,pero el trabajo había estado pesado hoy y tuvieron que salir tarde.

-Te dije que esperaría,y aquí estoy.-Takeru salió de las sombras asustando un poco a la castaña-Disculpame si te asuste.-Le sonrió tranquilamente,a lo que la chica solo asintió e imitó su gesto.

-Disculpame tu a mi por hacerte esperar tanto,es que...

-No te preocupes,no me molesta esperarte. Si te soy sincero,acabo de llegar.. Es que tenia mucha hambre.-Tocó su estómago,sonriendole con gracia. A la castaña le pareció algo muy gracioso y empezó a reír.

-Bueno,¿qué querías decirme?.-Paró su risa y prestó atención a lo que fuera que tuviera que decir Takeru.

-¿Tan rápido te quieres librar de mi?.-Fingío tristeza,pero Hikari solo rió un poco.

-¿Tan malo eres para que me quiera librar de ti?.

La pregunta puso a pensar a Takeru,era buena para dejarlo sorprendido en cada encuentro.

-Debo aceptar que no soy el mejor,pero trato de ser bueno.-Intento parecer calmado con su respuesta,la castaña sonrió de medio lado.

-Es un buen comienzo.-La castaña miró su reloj. 9:55pm-Disculpa Takeru,es algo tarde y tengo que irme a casa.

-Si quieres te acompaño,estos lados son algo peligrosos.-Ella pareció meditarlo un poco-Puedes llevar un arma para defenderte de mi y me mantendré distanciado.-Levanto los brazos y le sonrió con gracia,el sabia como hacerla reír.

-Tranquilo,no pareces ser malo,aunque si eres algo acosador.-Rió con su ultimo comentario mientras Takeru se hacía el ofendido.

Ambos caminaron animadamente hablando hacia la residencia de la castaña,hablaron de cocina,de asaltos,de astronomía,de cosas triviales al fin. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa,el rubio noto que probablemente Hikari no vivía con muchas comodidades,la reja de entrada estaba rota y algunas ventanas también; al parecer la chica notó que él observaba su casa a detalle y bajo la cabeza denotando vergüenza. Llegaron a la decolorizada puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme Takeru.-Quería que se fue rápido,para que no viera por todo lo que pasaba. Al otro lado de la puerta se escucho algo olfateando.

-Por nada,Hikari.. ¿Qué suena al otro lado?.-Pregunto al oír el insistente olfateo.

-Es mi perrito.-Sonrió al notar que el cachorro golpeaba con la patita y lloraba para ver a la chica.

-¿Puedo verlo?.-Imitó la expresión de la castaña,también le gustaban mucho los animales,aunque nunca tuvo alguno.

Hikari asintió y abrió la puerta con cuidado para dejar salir al perrito,al instante éste se lanzo hacia la chica que se agachó y le abrió los brazos con amor. Al rubio le pareció ¿tierna?,primera vez que esa palabra cruzaba por su mente antes que "sexy" o "sensual".

-Hola ¿pequeño?.-Takeru se agachó para acariciar al perrito,¿o perrita?. Miró a Hikari para que respondiera esa duda.

-Perrito.. Se llama Sky.-Le aclaró su duda con una sonrisa. A él por alguna razón,y por primera vez,le pareció que la sonrisa de ella era adorable. ¿Qué rayos pensaba ese rubio casanova?.

-¿Hija?.. ¿Eres tu?.-Se escuchó una voz femenina algo desgastada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola,otra vez disculpen la tardanza,no tenia ánimos para escribir (aun no tengo muchos);pero tranquilos que no les decepcionaré ni con esta ni con la otra historia. Este cap es corto,pero bueno,solo espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Sobre 109: se que esperan el próximo capítulo y se los traeré pronto,quedense que la incógnita un poco mas *inserte carita llena de maldad aquí*.**

Ahora sí,buena lectura amors.

Four  
  
-¡Si mama,ya voy!.-Se apresuró a decir la castaña,tomando al cachorro en manos-Gracias por acompañarme,hasta luego.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio y rápidamente entró a la casa.

-Que apresurada.-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el chico,pero igual ya ella había cerrado la puerta en su cara.

Se fue con algo de mal humor,quería hablar un poco más con ella,bueno,al menos ya estaba avanzando.

La luna estaba en su punto mas alto,el joven rubio que la observaba desde su cama sonreía sin sentido algo; aun tocaba la mejilla que la castaña había besado,que recuerdo tan bello.

-¿Qué me sucede?.-Se exaltó al notar su comportamiento-Creo que tengo una pequeña obsesión con esa chica.. Demonios.

Lanzándose a la cama fue cerrando los ojos con lentitud y una sonrisa,una verdadera sonrisa.

-Buenos días señor Takeru.-Esta vez Hikari parecía mas amable y sonriente de lo normal.

-Buenos días linda señorita.-Guiño un ojo para ella y se hizó el interesante hojeando el menú.

-¿Qué desea ordenar hoy?.-La joven hizó in gesto entre divertido y hermoso. Era fascinante el simple hecho de observarla.

-Una tostada francesa con Coca cola,lo de siempre.-Acabando de decir eso le sonrió,ella devolvió su gesto y pareció escribir lo que el decía.

-Vuelvo enseguida con su desayuno.-Le hizó una corta reverencia,perdiendose en la cocina para hacer el pedido.

El día pasó normal,Takeru desayuno en Coffee and smiles y en la tarde fue por su auto. Ya eran las 6:30pm e Hikari estaba saliendo del trabajo.

-Hola linda mesera.-Una voz conocida se escucho tras ella,por un instante le dio miedo,pero al voltearse y ver de quien se trataba se sintió segura.

-Hola Takeru,¿Qué haces por aquí?.-Sonrió como si no supiera que la esperaba;bueno,no estaba segura de que lo haría de nuevo,pero en cierto modo era obvio.

-Te esperaba,¿quieres que te lleve a casa?.-Estaba recostado de la puerta de su auto,así que se levanto haciendo señas para que la chica subiera.

-Oye,no quiero molestarte ni que me esperes todos los días para llevarme a casa.

-No me molestas,es un gusto para mi hacer que llegues sana y salva a tu casa.-Se acercó a ella tendiendole la mano. Su sonrisa era hipnotizante.

-No lo se..

-Vamos,te llevo en el auto. Si quieres pasamos por un helado,tu mandas jefa.

Ambos rieron,ya que el rubio levanto sus manos como si Hikari fuese policía. A la chica no le quedo de otra que subir al auto,no estaba muy cómoda,pero Takeru la dejó escoger un cd que le gustará para escucharlo en el camino.

-Esa canción es muy buena,no pareces de esas a las que les gusta Green day.-El rubio hablaba mientras movía sus dedos al ritmo de la música,como si fuesen palitos de batería.

-Si,me gusta. ¿Qué parezco escuchar,entonces?.-Ella también tocaba sus piernas con las palmas de sus manos,de manera muy divertida.

-Ehm.. ¿Coldplay?.-Ese comentario les hizo reir a ambos.

-Me gustan,pero prefiero a Owl city.-Le miró con gracia y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Creo que mi instinto psítico musical falló contigo.-Sonrió mientras miraba la carretera.

-Creo que nunca funcionó con nadie.-Lanzó con algo de picardía,la castaña.

-Que cruel,eso ha destrozado mi sensible corazón.-Takeru se hizó el ofendido,pero al final terminaron estallando a carcajadas los dos.

Así continuaron su corto viaje a casa de la chica,no paraban de reír y parecían amigos de toda la vida; aunque se conocían desde hace solo unos días.

-Aquí estamos maddame.-El tono que uso el chico era imitando a un caballero real.

-Oh,mil gracias caballero Takeru.-Ella por su parte hizó una voz de doncella medieval.

-Tk.-Corrigió-Prefiero que las personas que me caen bien me digan Tk.-Guiño el ojo a su acompañante y esta le sonrió.

-Tk,entonces puedes llamarme Kari,así me dicen mis amigos cercanos.-El le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo.

Hikari salio del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta de éste se despidió del rubio.

-Buenas noches,Tk.-Con una dulce sonrisa acompaño su oración.

-Buenas noches,Kari.

Ella cerro la puerta del auto,cuando estaba abriendo la de su casa escuchó a Tk llamarle.

-Hey,Kari.

-¿Si?.-Respondió volteandose hacia el auto.

-Para la próxima vez compraré un cd de Owl city,¿te parece bien?.

-Por supuesto.

Dicho eso le dedico una sonrisa llena de felicidad y entró a su casa.

El rubio llego hasta su departamento,no podía parar de pensar en ella,en su sonrisa. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que pensaba en una mujer fuera de su cama,que la imaginaba junto a el divirtiendose y riendo y no acostanse.

-Rayos,olvide pedirle su numero.-Quería llamarla,pero en todo ese tiempo olvido por completo pedirle su numero telefónico. Que idiota.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Una llamada.

-¿Hola?.-Nunca registraba los números de nadie,salvo su mama,su mama y su hermano.

_-Soy Catherine.. Necesito verte Takeru._

-No se si...-No pudo terminar porque se vio interrumpido.

-_Por favor._

-Esta bien,estoy en mi departamento.-Suspiró con resignación. La llamada fue cortada,posiblemente ya estaba en camino.

En menos de 10 minutos el timbre empezó a sonar,quizás se trataba de Catherine ¿quien mas?. Y así era.

-Te.. Necesito.-Decía entre besos la rubia,al él abrirle la puerta comenzó a besarlo y quitarse la ropa.

-Tran.. Quila.-Sintió su cuerpo caer en la cama y su rostro ser besado completo con pasión.

La chica ignoró sus palabras;como él no se desvestia y ella ya estaba en ropa interior,empezó a desabrochar su pantalón y quitarle la camisa. Metió la mano en el bóxer del chico.. Y allí inició todo.

-Gracias,Takeru.-Estaban abrazados y cobijados,ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Tk miraba el techo,pensando y acariciandole el cabello.

-¿Es obsesión cuando piensas mucho en alguien?.

-No,simplemente puede significar que le quieres mucho. ¿En quien piensas tanto?.-Catherine levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de un niño,un dulce niño.

-En un ángel.-Solo pudo sonreír al decir aquello.

-¿Es linda?.-Preguntó la rubia imitando su sonrisa.

-Es hermosa,ninguna igual que ella.-Mantenía su felicidad y mirada perdida en el techo.

-Mi pequeño Takeru esta creciendo,me alegra que alguien te haga decir esas cosas.. Pero no me dejes nunca.-Acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del chico,nuevamente. Era bueno que el rubio se enamorara,pero no la podía dejar,lo necesitaba.

-Joe esta de viaje,¿no?.-Ignoró la petición de la chica por completo.

-Si.

-¿Entonces por qué paramos?,tenemos toda una noche por delante,Cath.

Ambos se sonrieron con picardía y se metieron bajo las sábanas para continuar su noche. Sensual.

Pero él no dejaba de pensarla,¿realmente se estaba enamorando?.


	5. Five

**No,no estaba muerta,estaba de parranda jajajaj (ojalá) en realidad tenia MUCHAS cosas en la universidad,exámenes y eso. Entonces tuve que dejar las historias,pero ya he vuelto para cumplir con ustedes mis adorados lectores.**

**Decidí escribir primero un cap de Coffee and Smiles porque para 109 debo pensar mas e inspirarme,no es fácil. Pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo de esa historia,ya que estoy de vacaciones y tengo mas tiempo libre *-*.**

**Ahora si,buena lectura mis amores.**

**Five**

Ya hace mas de una semana que diariamente iba a Coffee and Smiles por su desayuno,luego hacía alguna otra cosa,para al final del día poder ver a la castaña que se estaba robando toda su atención.

No podía pasar un día sin verla,sentía que necesitaba hablarte a cada segundo.

Estaba caminando por el parque,luego de haber pasado por su lugar favorito por supuesto,no tenía mas que hacer que esperar a que Kari saliera de su trabajo.

-Amor,¿eres feliz conmigo?

Una pareja de enamorados se encontraba en el banco de al lado,la chica preguntaba sonriente a su novio y el la miraba igual.

-Por supuesto mi amor.-Respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?.-Había cierta ternura en sus palabras. Takeru pensó que era una pregunta innecesaria y tonta,pero el chico interrogado solo mostró una sonrisa mas grande.

-Porque cada vez que estoy contigo puedo olvidar mis problemas y extrañamente no paro de sonreír.

La chica abrazó y beso a su novio con felicidad,Takeru solo se levantó para irse de allí. Algo de eso le hizo pensar en su vida y lo que sentía.

Subió a su auto,puso algo de U2 y se dejó llevar por la idea que surgió en su cabeza. ¿Funcionará?

Llegó a una tienda de Cd's,estaba buscándolo pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Desea algo señor?.-Una chica de tez morena y ojos café le atendió amablemente.

-Busco algún Cd de Owl city.-Respondió con algo de indiferencia.

-Aquí tengo Ocean Eyes y The Midsummer Station,el segundo que nombre es el ultimo que han sacado.-La joven le mostró ambos Cd's con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto,me encantaría llevar ambos.-Sonrió y la castaña lo guió hasta la caja para que pagara su compra.

Luego de pagar se dirigió a una tienda de dulces al frente,tomó chocolates,Flips,malvadiscos,Dorito's,Cheetos,Twinkies,entre otros alimentos con azúcar que pudieran gustarle a Hikari y se devolvió a su auto para arreglar todos los planes e ideas que tenia en su cabeza.

-Oye Kari,cuentame.. ¿Qué te traes con el rubio?.-Interrogó su amiga pelimorado,picandole un ojo y con esa mirada de picardía que hizo enrojecer de inmediato a la nombrada.

-Yo.. Na.. Nada Yolei,¿por qué la pregunta?.-Intentó hacerse la desentendida e inocente,pero su amiga jamás se lo creería. La conocía muy bien.

-Es muy sexy,podría ser un mujeriego. Pero se nota que le gustas mucho,digo,esperarte todos los días para acompañarte a tu casa no es algo que cualquiera haría.-Hikari abrió sus ojos de par en par. Pensó que nadie sabia que el rubio la esperaba.

-Co.. ¿Cómo sabes eso Yolei?.-La pelimorado que le daba la espalda porque cortaba unas zanahorias no pudo evitar reírse. Kari solo mordió levemente su labio inferior por haber sido descubierta.

-Cada vez que salgo del trabajo él esta esperándote fuera,al principio me asuste,pero cuando los vi tan sonrientes me calme. Estoy muy feliz por ti amiga,pero aun no confies totalmente;tal vez solo quiera sexo.. Espero que no.-Con un fuerte abrazo,correspondido por la castaña,su amiga dio a entender tanto su apoyo como su desconfianza ante la "situación" con el rubio.

Solo debía esperar que el tiempo le mostrara las respuestas de sus dudas.

-Buenas noches señorita.-Saludo felizmente el joven a su castaña favorita,hizó una leve reverencia y pico un ojo a la chica.

-Buenas noches caballero.-Kari también se inclino un poco como toda una dama,aun traía su uniforme de trabajo;sin embargo para Tk ella estaba hermosa.

-Adelante mademoiselle.-Abriendo la puerta de el copiloto hizo seña a la joven para que entrara.

-Oh,muchas gracias Sir. Que atento.-Sonrió ella picando un ojo.

Ambos rieron ante tan graciosa escena que habían creado,Takeru fue a su puesto de piloto y el auto se empezó a mover.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.-Alegó de repente.

-¿Qué podrá ser?.-Pareció pensar de una manera muy graciosa,el rubio al verla empezó a reír.

-Tienes que confiar en mi si quieres averiguarlo.-Respondió con picardía.

-¿Es mi única opción?.-Interrogó de igual forma.

-Digamos que si.. ¿Confías en mi?.-Le echó una rápida mirada a su compañera quien no tardó en responderle.

-Por supuesto.-No sabía por qué o qué,pero no necesito meditar su respuesta. Siempre había tenido cierta desconfianza hacia los demás,solo con Yolei podía abrirse totalmente,pero a ella la conocía desde hace años; definitivamente ese rubio arrogante supo conquistarla rápidamente.

Él sonrió.

-Compré nuevos Cd's hoy.-Luego de haber dicho eso colocó uno,al tiempo empezó a sonar Beautiful mystery de Owl city.

-¡Es el nuevo Cd de Owl city!.-Sus ojos brillaron y una automática sonrisa se forjó en sus labios. Lo miró y en sus ojos podía notarse la felicidad que tenia.

-¿Te gusta?.-Ella asintió rápidamente moviendo sus dedos al ritmo de la canción. En ese momento supo que había valido la pena.

Estuvieron todo el camino escuchando Owl city,al ver el otro Cd Hikari sonrió aun mas. Llegaron a un edificio del centro en donde Tk le pidió que se bajara,estaban subiendo por el ascensor;la chica no estaba totalmente segura de que fuese buena idea creer en el rubio ciegamente,pero no se lo estaba pasando mal y,si el caso lo requería,pondría sus limites.

Subieron a la azotea del edificio,al llegar sus ojos se emocionaron,era una vista tan maravillosa de todo el estrellado cielo oscuro y de la ciudad. Perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Es hermoso Tk.-Exclamó con emoción.

-Si,y eso no es todo.-Levantó una bolsa llena de dulces y le sonrió.

-Es perfecto.-Sus sonrisa creció y la magia del momento aumentó. No había notado esa bolsa de dulces,quizás fue su culpa por perderse en la mirada azulada del chico,pero era sencillamente adecuado.

Se acostaron a admirar las estrellas y comerse los dulces en un colchón algo desgastado que encontró Takeru,no estaba muy limpio o muy cómodo,sin embargo,simplemente estar allí lo hacía especial.

-A veces venia aquí para pensar en algo que me hiciera feliz o ver las estrellas.. .-Empezó a hablar el rubio haciendo una pausa,para luego agregar-Pero nunca nada me complacía totalmente.-Suspiró volteando su mirada del cielo a los ojos de la chica-Luego llegaste tu Kari,y ya no tengo que esforzarme para pensar en algo que me haga feliz,porque tu siempre estas en mi mente.

Al decir eso el rubio le mostró una amplia sonrisa,Kari no lo podía creer,el momento era maravilloso y sus palabras eras perfectas. ¿Podría ser mejor?

-Me encantas Hikari.. Y me temo que es tu culpa,si no fueses tan adorable nada de esto me estaría pasando.-La miró de una forma tan dulce que ella no pudo evitar sonreírle perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos,la estaba volviendo loca.

-Tk,yo.. .

No pudo terminar de hablar porque él nombrado acortó su,ya corta, distancia;uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de tanta ternura que podría empalagar al mundo entero con amor. Entre el beso sonreían y estuvo clara la respuesta de la castaña ante la confesión del chico.

La puerta de la azotea se cerró con cuidado,tras observar aquella escena y pareja tan feliz.

Una noche de sorpresas,sin duda alguna.

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews con su opinión acerca del cap o de como va la cosa. También me pueden dejar sugerencias,nunca es malo saber lo que les gusta,así tal vez les pueda complacer ;).**

**Hasta pronto :3**


End file.
